A Bad Frog And His Sister
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine is reunited with his sister, Toph but wants to help her and bond with her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I felt like writing for a certain Bad Frog, Constantine as I like his attitude but I like the idea of him having a sister which is why I made Toph but I like this.**

**It's been a long while but Constantine meets up with his sister Toph after being under house arrest so they bond along with his family.**

**I like this idea a lot.**

* * *

><p>"Toph, you awake?" Constantine asked as he saw a blue skinned female amphibian in a black hooded cloak sit up, smiling softly at the six year old tadpole in front of her.<p>

"You had a bad dream, huh?" she asked softly as her long blue green bangs hung around her blue green skinned face.

Her name was Toph and she and her little brother Constantine had moved to America but she was taking care of him despite being blind plus a thief but Constantine worried about her since she was the best big sister ever sitting on her lap.

He was telling her the bad dream he had, making her understand since something really bad had happened to their family back home in Russia, but she was the world's most dangerous female frog plus was training her little brother to be the next Bad Frog in line.

"It's okay, as our parents are very proud of us." Toph told him singing a lullaby their mother used to sing calming him as he got sleepy.

"Night, little thief." she whispered kissing his head.

Little did she know in the future, her brother would be the next world's most dangerous frog and impress her but going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Years later in the house he shared with his wife Nadya and his eight year old daughter, Sneaker, Constantine was awoken by the alarm clock slamming the snooze button with a webbed hand yawning and stretching getting up putting on his hooded cloak, his trademark Bad Frog look seeing Sneaker pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl, as Nadya saw her poring milk into the bowl, but drinking from the spoon which Constantine did.<p>

But the amphibian youngster was curious seeing a mysterious amphibian in a black hooded cloak with blue green bangs poking out but Constantine's eyes widened seeing his sister here.

"Woah, she's Daddy's sister?" Sneaker asked, mouth full.

"Sneaker, swallow!" Nadya said, as Sneaker swallowed.

Toph sensed her brother but was confused, and felt Sneaker hug her making her scared and Constantine understood his little thief was curious but Toph needed time, to get used to them.

"Don't you have school today?" Nadya asked.

"Oh yeah, time to shake down some suckers!" Sneaker said, cracking her knuckles as Constantine smirked at his little one seeing her hop off to school after she hugged him.

"Who was that?" Toph asked softly.

"My daughter, Sneaker who is a thief in training." Constantine told her seeing a smile on her face, making Nadya surprised.

"She wasn't like this at jail, so she must be related to you.

She's under house arrest." Nadya told him.

He saw the bracelet around Toph's leg knowing it was for house arrest, stunning him but was teking her everything making her impressed.

He was going to the theatre to cause mischief as Toph was going to meditate but making Constantine feel bad imagining the chaos they could wreak but had an idea, getting welding gear.

"Hey, I can break it off, as I did this when I was under house arrest." he told her breaking it off, taking it off as Toph high fived him.

"Let's go scare Kermit frog!" Constantine told her as they left

He was telling her about their American cousin making Toph underdtand but looking forward to causing mischief, seeing Sam.

"Hey!" the eagle yelled as Constantine stole his badge making Toph understand after he described him but she bumped into Kermit knocking him over as Constantine chuckled.

"Hey, who's this?" he asked Constantine.

"My sister, Toph." Constantine said.

Sam could see that the female was blind feeling sorry.

"You're pretty low!

Draggong your blind sister onto your antics!" the eagle said as Kermitbrealised what he meant seeing fear on Toph's face leaving.

Constantine growled in anger going after her, since he had a feeling a lot of people were like that, but not him.

He found her at their house but she had the bracelet back on her leg, making him underdtand meaning extra mischief was going to be inflicted but first, he had to pick Sneaker up from school.

He saw Toph take an nap, but hoped she woukd be okay, as he cared about her.

* * *

><p>Sneaker was surprised that Sam had upsetbToph but underdtood as she hoped her aunt was feeling better since she was telling her dad about her day, as Constantine chuckled at her plus knew she could help Toph, remembering this morning getting home seeing Toph awaking but felt better hugging her brother, as she had felt sad.<p>

"Are you feeling better, Aunt Toph?" Sneaker asked.

Toph couldn't help but smile at her niece as Constantine had told her about her but knew she was like them.

"Yes as your dad is very good at helping." she told her.

Sneaker was getting a snack since Nadya wouldn't be back until way laterbseeing her dad going out forva bit knowing he was going to go heist so she could keep Toph company as Toph smiled since she didn't mind


	2. CLearning About Each Other

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to those who favourited this along with A Bigger Piece Of The Pie, my series of one shots for a certain Bad Frog and his Number 2.**

**In this chapter, Dominic makes Constantine curious about his sister Toph but decides to talk to her.**

* * *

><p>That evening, Constantine and Dominic were playing poker but Domijic was stunned his blood brother had an older sister since he thought what had happened when he was little meant all his siblings were gone but was worried in case Toph was an imposter because he didn't want to see Constantine hurt despite the fact theybwere thieves, con artists.<p>

"Maybe we should do some digging, just in case she's lying but if you say she's your sister, then fine." Dominic told him drinking beer.

Constantine had a few things he wanted to ask Toph, like how she'd survived this long, since he thought she had gone.

"Maybe I should ask her later, Number 2" he said.

"Good, but it's okay, if you find out." Domijic told him as Constantine was quiet.

He knew that Toph coming back into his Bad Frog's life was a huge deal, something Constantine never imagined happening so was taking it slow for his sake, seeing him leave the room, underdtanding since Nadya was unsure about Toph.

He hoped his Bad Frog was okay goingbto bed, hearing him and Toph talking, which was a good thing but knew Constantine woukd tell him later checking on Sneaker seeing her asleep.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Sneaker was making breakfast for her Dad, Domijic and Nadya like normal since she had learnt to cook but sometimes Nadya worried because the little Bad Frog might get hurt, something Constantine worried about a lot.<p>

"Daddy and Aunt Toph were up all night talking, I heard them when I had to go to go to the bathroom, but it's good since Dadfy misses his family after they disappeared." Sneaker said.

Dominic underdtood as he saw a tired Constantine enter making him and Nadya worry making him black coffee, which helped when he stayed up late when planning heists since Sneaker always went to sleep listening to him plan.

"Tbanks guys, since Toph and I had a lot to talk about, like the past, after our family disappeared.

She to,d me she was living as a freelance thief aftervI became the infamous thief Inam now but I'm happy she's here." he said sniffling which stunned Sneaker.

"Go sleep Ojay?" Nadya said kissing his cheek.

He nodded leaving but Nadya and Sneaker were concerned.

"Daddy never, ever cries, even when he gets hurt!" Sneaker said.

"He hasn't seen your aunt since they were kids, so her being here stirs up emotions in your father, but he'll be okay." Domijic told her.

"I hope so, as I care about him." Sneaker said.

Nadya nodded as she cared about her Bad Frog too, but was going to work, hoping he was okay and knowing Sneaker woukd ditch school to help her father, knowing how loyal they were to each other.

Dominic was taking her to schol, but woukd help Condtantine out, but later Toph was awake, drinking coffee sensing his aura knowing he had taken care of her brother helping him become a master thief like how she had taught him, smirking.

"Constant is sleeping like a log, I can hear him Badguy, but thanks for looking out for him, as he needed somebody besides me.

Aftervthe tragedy that happened to,our siblings, Constantine and me fended for ourselves, making ourvwaybto America by sneaking onto a ship and once we got here, we took care of each other stealing to survive.

Plus we scammed peopke, Constantine using his charm and people feeling sorry for my loss of sight we made a lot of money." she explained.

Dominic smirked at Tbat knowing Constantine was strong on the outsie but not inside but felt that both of them needed him and Nadya.

Plus she woukd help her brother in bothering Kermit, one of Constantine's favourite things to do knowing Sam was always mad at them.

Toph chuckled at her brother's antics but couldn't wait to join in with the mischief hoping Constantine was Ojay, knowing he needed time, they both did.


	3. Causing Mischief

**A/N**

**More of the story because I feel like writing it plus loving Constantine and Toph plus they might cause some mischief **

* * *

><p>Toph was rough housing with Constantine as Sneaker giggled watching her Dad and aunt since she and her Dad rough housed all the time hearing him chuckle like when they rough housed since Nadya woukd be home late which was why Dominic ordered pizza for dinner, making Sneaker excited being a kid, she liked that food.<p>

Dominic wondered what Constantine and Toph had been talking about all night, as Toph explained that they had been catching up all night.

Constantine was drinking coffee, adding Green Russian into it making Toph giggle since she could smell it off her brother's breath.

"He drinks a lot, Toph, trust me.

He has out drunk me sometimes, but you guys are gonna have fun, plus cause mischief on Kermit." Dominic told her making her giggle as she had fire crackers.

Constantine high fived her as they were going to a certain theatre seeing Sam there making Toph giggle pulling his tail hearing him squawk as Constantine chuckled putting laxatives in Kermit's coffee.

"Sweet, this is gonna be fun, bro." Toph told him.

They were leaving before they got caught, and we're chuckling going back to Constantine and Domijic's house.

Sneaker wondered where they went.

"We were tormenting Kermit, little thief." Constantine said.

Toph knew she used to call him that when he was little, so thought it sweet he called Sneaker that, making her tear up wiping tears away.

* * *

><p>That early evening, both Constantine and Toph were putting Sneaker to bed, telling her a story about two little amphibian thieves based off them which made Sneaker excited because she wanted to learn about what her Dad was like, as Constantine chuckled but was seeing her get sleepy, kissing her head between her lime green bangs.<p>

Toph found this adorable because she used to tell him these kinds of stories when he was little but saw Sneaker out like a light.

"We should let her sleep, Toph because she needs it, plus I worry that my ex wife Kokoro might take her from me, since I care about her a lot." Constantine told her as she understood hugging him.

She had heard about Kokoro from Dominic and hoped she never had to meet her or she would make her pay for hurting her brother emotionally knowing her brother loved Nadya very much which she could sense.

She saw her brother going out, but he told her to stay and keep an eye on Sneaker.

"Understood, but be careful." she said as he nodded leaving.

She left to get grape soda but thinking as Nadya was home understanding that Constantine had gone out heisting hoping he wouldn't get hurt.

Toph underdtood but was shy around her making Nadya understand.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Toph, as we both care about Constantine because I worry about his antics." Nadya said to her.

Toph nodded as she was drinking up, knowing she was right, but saw Constantine back with a few minor injuries as Nadya grabbed the first aid kit, tending to him seeing Toph look worried because her brother had gotten hurt.

"Toph it's fine, just a few scratches, don't worry." Constantine to,d her.

Nadya understood her Bad Frog's point but knew Hevwas tough


End file.
